


Thank You

by clarkjoekent



Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods and Monsters, Family Feels, God Kakashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Every day Yamato and his son Sai visit a shrine in the middle of Konoha. When Sai got sick it was up to Yamato to visit the shrine and pray for his son's health. Kakashi hears his pleas and decides to help.Kakayama Week 2020 Day 2Prompt-Gods and Monsters
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kakayama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Thank You

Yamato walked up the long staircase slower than usual. The day has been hard on him, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He just couldn't bring himself to stop. His son could no longer walk up the steps and visit the shrine so he had to do it for him.

The shrine was massive, the Shirōkami statues that surrounded the area were Sai's favorites. Sai's doctor told them both that he couldn't physically exert himself in fear it will exacerbate his illness.

Yamato stopped at the top and began his usual prayer for his son's well being.

"Thank you for giving us a week free from any terrible side effects of Sai's new medication. I hope this one works for him and he can go back to his normal self. I miss seeing him run around, smiling with his friends." Yamato let a few tears fall. The illness hit Sai out of nowhere and the doctors are baffled.

He placed the obligatory token in the shrine's collectors box and made his way back down the steps. He had to make dinner and relieve the nurse that watched Sai.

* * *

Kakashi hated his job. It wasn't because it was taxing or because it involved dealing with people. He hated it because he had to hear the public’s heartbreaking prayers. He didn't mind being a god who could actually help but he only had a few times where he could actually grant wishes.

He's granted various wishes like passing classes for the high school kids that flock his shrine during finals week, or pets needing that one final push to live. He's done a few miracles - letting the blind see and the deaf hear. He feels happy when others are happy so he does what he can. 

Yamato's prayers and wishes always broke his heart. Sai was a cute kid, Kakashi used to watch him and his father outside through the one way window. Sai has a simple illness but it's rare to the human world which makes it so doctors can't solve the great mystery. The problem is that he would need the child in front of him to do anything. He could leave the shrine but then if he stays too long he will lose his ability to hear prayers. He will simply just disappear.

It didn't help that he was attracted to Yamato either. The man was tall and muscular. His brown hair was always tied up in a bun and his eyes looked tired. Kakashi didn't exactly know where Yamato lived. The only way he could know is from following him.

After this visit in particular, with Yamato looking sadder than usual, Kakashi decided to follow the man and see if he's close enough to the shrine so he could get back. He snuck out through the back door, down the back stairs, and to the front of his shrine.

He made it right behind Yamato before the man disappeared. The brunette made sure to smile at anyone who knew his name and he even helped a lady cross the street.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. This man was perfect.

Finally, they came up upon his house. It wasn't big. It wasn't small either. Sai was looking out of the window and waving at his dad before he even made it on the front steps.

Kakashi glanced at the sun setting and took a quick step around Yamato and right up to Sai. He knelt down and tapped the kid's chest. He should be better by tomorrow. Kakashi stood back up and made his way out of the house and back to his shrine. He felt queasy and he wanted nothing more than to sleep but he made it back just in time.

"Hey kid how are you feeling?" Yamato sat down next to Sai and gave him a hug.

"Much better. I'm not queasy or sleepy and my heart feels normal." Sai smiled wide at his father.

"The medication is working then." He ruffled Sai's hair and went into the kitchen to make dinner. He couldn't shake the feeling of being followed the entire way home and he thought he felt someone push him when he opened the front door.

* * *

A week after the shrine visit Sai was cleared of any illness. He was back to his healthy self and the doctors are even more baffled by it all.

Sai claimed he saw a dog spirit walk around the house for a few days. He said the dog fixed him. Yamato just laughed and pulled out of the doctor's office parking lot.

"Dad I wanna go to the shrine and see the doggie statues." Sai tugged Yamato's sleeve

"Okay, it has been a while since you've been." Yamato turned into the shrine’s parking lot and carried Sai to the shrine steps. They walked together all the way up to the top. Sai wasn't winded and he kept pointing at the dog statues.

"This was the dog that was at our house!" Sai jumped up and down excited to finally see the dogs

"Hmm they are the guardians of the shrine. They protect the god that occupies the shrine in life and then in death."

"Does that mean they are protecting me?" Sai blinked up at his father.

"I suppose so." Yamato wasn't one to believe in spirits or gods but after seeing his son smile, he might start believing.

They thanked the god and Sai placed a token. Yamato thought he saw something move in the shrine but then thought he was just tired.

They got home, ate and Yamato tucked Sai in.

"The dogs are outside again." Sai yawned.

"I'll let them know you love them." Yamato kissed his son's forehead before he left.

He did the usual rounds, checking all the locks, turning off all the lights and finally walking to the back door where Sai likes to sit and watch the spirit dogs, to tell them goodnight.

They look right at him and nod. He rubbed his eyes and tried looking outside again. The dogs were big but they stayed curled up together, noses facing the door.

"Hm." Yamato left the room and then came back, they were still there.

The dogs were real. This time there was a man petting them. He was tall, thin, and pale. His eyes were different colors and he looked so peaceful. All he did was smile before disappearing.

Yamato turned on his computer and looked up the god they go to every month, just to see if he was losing it. When the picture loaded, he came face to face with the same man. It was an older grainy picture but it was him. 

"Kakashi." Yamato said the name out loud as he smiled. "So gods do really exist." He closed his laptop and went to bed. He had something he had to do after he dropped Sai off at his school for his first day of class since he got sick. 

Yamato climbed the familiar steps and stopped right by the dogs. He patted both of their heads and then spoke out loud. “Kakashi, thank you for saving his life. I don’t know why you decided to help us but thank you.” 

That night the dogs didn’t show up. Sai was worried that they were held up or they moved on. 

In the morning however, there were two little statues on their front step exactly like the dogs on the shrine and a note with a heart on it. 


End file.
